


Fight or Flight

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, Just boys being boys and having a good time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wind convinces his friends to join him at a haunted house to celebrate Halloween, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hinted Time (Ocarina of Time)/Warriors (Hyrule Warriors), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Skyward Sword)/Twilight (Twilight Princess)
Kudos: 9





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for some friends, as well as a Halloween event on a lovely server I'm apart of! Twilight/Sky is the main pair but I couldn't pass up a few platonic ones as well, enjoy! Names are below, they can be confusing.
> 
> Atlas: A Link Between Worlds  
> Picori, "Cori": Minish Cap

“You’ve never been at a haunted house before?!” The sudden accusation caused Sky to jump, his attention quickly being drawn over the short blonde across the table. Wind had a look of pure shock on his face at the new information.

“No? As a kid I just went trick or treating with some close friends,” He could feel the other’s eyes on him, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t see why it’s a big deal, I can’t be the only one who hasn’t gone to one.”

“Wars we have to take him tomorrow,” Wind was gently tugging on his older brother’s sleeve, only getting a laugh in response. “Come on he has to experience it.”

“Yeah Sky, you’ll have a great time!” Atlas spoke up from the other side of the kitchen, coffee mug in hand. “I can convince the others to go if you want! Haunted houses aren’t that scary, but safety in numbers right?”

Sky opened his mouth to speak up, but was abruptly cut off by the new comer practically throwing himself through the kitchen doorway.

“I heard something about a haunted house! Are you guys going to one?” Wild’s hair was soaking wet, no doubt he had just finished showering.

“Yes! Sky’s never been to one before, do you wanna come with?” Wind was practically ecstatic, leaving Sky a flustered mess as plans were quickly made. Within minutes a small group had been formed as excited chatter filled the room.

“Wild! Go dry off before you ruin the wood,” Time shouted, although not loud, catching the shorter’s attention. As the blonde was pulled away to the tile he shouted something about knowing a haunted house they could go to.

“Gods we really are doing this aren’t we?” Sky brought the mug to his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of his tea for a moment before the chaos unfolded.

\---

“You’re gonna look great, I promise,” He could hear footsteps from behind as Warriors grabbed something off the counter. Sky had been instructed to keep his eyes shut as most of the makeup was applied, leaving him to rely on the sounds around him.

“I still don’t see why we had to dress up,” He pointed out, still flustered at the idea of having makeup being put on him.

“It adds to the fun, now hold still, I’m gonna put some on your lips,” Sky flinched as a hand was gently placed against his cheek, but soon grew accustomed to it. There was soft pressure against his lips as a brush glided over the plush skin. “Trust me, you’ll look great.”

Sky only hummed as the brush was pulled away, leaving his lips with a slick feeling, though not a bad one. He reached up to tap his finger against them, but his hand was gently pushed away.

“Don’t touch them yet, everything needs to sit for a couple minutes alright?” He nodded as a soft brush dusted powder across his cheeks. “Twilight needs his make up done after you, but stay in here until it dries alright?” The brush was pulled away, and he was soon instructed to open his eyes. Wars turned him to look in the mirror, a proud smile on his face.

Sky was surprised at the other’s skill, turning his head from side to side to take in the new look. His lips had a pale pink hue to them, bright red streaks standing in stark contrast against them. The purple eyeshadow caught his attention next, and as he leaned closer to the mirror he noticed subtle hints of eyeliner that had been applied as well.

“Most of your makeup was subtle, I defined your cheek bones a bit, but your lips were what I really wanted to work on. Once you get your fangs in it’ll be perfect!” Sky nodded as he was instructed to hop onto the counter as Twilight walked in. He smiled upon seeing the other, tilting his head so that Twilight could see the makeup.

“Pretty boy sit down, you can ogle at your boyfriend in a few minutes,” Warriors spoke up as he looked over a palette. With a laugh Twilight sat down, his eyes never leaving Sky.

“You look amazing Sky,” A blush spread across his face at the compliment, mumbling a quiet thank you as Warriors walked over to them.

“Alright, werewolf right?” A nod from Twilight was all he needed. “Sky stick in here for another minute or so, he’s gonna take the longest.”

Sky leaned against the mirror and watched as the process began once more. Brushes were chosen, as well as an array of powders. It was soothing to watch, but he was soon given a second set of instructions.

“Alright you two are done, Atlas should be in the kitchen doing face paint. Twi, you’re getting it all over, Sky, you're just going to have your lips touched up. Fangs for both of you. Oh and if you see Wind let him know I need him in here,” With their orders given, the two were quick to head down the hall and into the crowded kitchen.

“Cori stay still! I can’t get your face paint done if you’re squirming,” Atlas was standing beside the teen, brush in hand as he painted small detailed feathers onto the boy’s cheek. Wild was sitting at the breakfast bar, admiring his completed face paint.

“Warriors sent us in here, has anyone seen Wind?” Twilight spoke up, catching the artist’s attention.

“Nope, but get a set at the table and I’ll do your fangs next. Twi you’re staying in here so I can do your face paint,” Atlas was focused as the delicate strokes of the brush were pressed against Cori’s face.

Twilight was quick to pull Sky down as he found a place in the window seat of the dining room. He remembered Warrior’s instructions about the makeup, and refrained from pressing kisses against Twilight’s jaw like he usually would. Instead he tucked himself against the other’s side as they waited their turn.

After a while of waiting, complaints from Atlas, and a now excited Cori, it was finally their turn.

“Alright open up, this should go smooth,” Sky did as he was told, opening his mouth as Atlas grabbed the fang and adhesive. He had tried to explain what he was doing but Sky could care less so long as the process wouldn’t hurt. The younger had only laughed, telling him it would be fine so long as he sat still. Pressure was applied against his mouth as the first fang was pressed against his canine, leaving him with an unusual feeling. The second wasn’t too bad as well.

“There, how does that feel?” Sky closed his mouth, feeling the fangs poke against his bottom lip. He ran his tongue against them, getting used to the new odd sensation.

“It feels fine, kinda weird though,”

“Perfect!” Atlas set aside two more for Twilight, motioning for the brunette to come over. “Start getting your costume on Sky, me and Wars can touch up anything that gets smudged. We kinda did this out of order.”

Twilight quickly pressed a kiss to Sky’s forehead before he could leave, getting a light smack from Atlas in return. “Don’t mess up your make up,” Was all that was said, though he laughed it off.

“I’m sure your costume will look amazing on you,” Twilight pressed a quick kiss to the other’s lips, red lines now clung to his own. Atlas protested behind him, though Sky was too flustered to care. A smile blossomed on his face as he walked down the hall, headed to his room. 

Inside, his costume was hung on the back of the door. He carefully took it down to lay it across the bed, noticing the lace and red velvety material spread across the blankets. Getting the costume on without smudging his makeup was the next challenge. Atlas was right. They did this out of order.

After a few attempts he was able to wiggle into the costume with minimal damage. Carefully fixing the front buttons, and adjusting his cape he peered into the mirror. The costume wasn’t too elaborate, though it was certainly something he enjoyed. The red vest stood out against his black shirt, and it hugged his hips and chest wonderfully.

The cape was his favorite part, its pattern was simple on the outside, but the deep red caught his eye as he turned. Black spider web designs crept up the sides, creating an elaborate pattern. With one last twirl he pulled on the boots that matched his costume and made his way to the livingroom.

Twilight was relaxing on the couch, idly chatting with Time as they waited for the others. In front of Time stood Mask, proudly showing off his costume. Light blue fabric hung off his shoulders, covered by a silver and gold chest plate.

“See! Atlas even did my face paint as well,” He brushed his bangs back to show time the red and blue lines that now decorated his face.

“Atlas did a good job, did you thank him?”

Sky smiled at the sight, knowing it was a rare sight to see them both so happy. Not wanting to ruin the brother’s moment he cuddled up next to Twilight, whose face now dawned both fangs and lots of paint.

“I love your costume,” Twilight spoke up, his hand resting on Sky’s hip. Sky laughed leaning against the taller's side.

“I sure hope so, you were the one to pick it out,” He teased, carefully pressing a kiss to the other’s cheek. Thankfully the face paint was dry, and no makeup seemed to smear.

Their moment was soon ruined as Wind burst through, the elaborate swirls on his face catching Sky’s attention before he processed the blonde’s words. “Guys get ready to go, we're leaving soon!” He was a bubble of energy, which seemed to rub off on Mask as well, leaving the two to be excited together.

“Alright alright, give us a second,” Twilight gave a reassuring squeeze before standing up. “C’mon, I promise it won’t be too bad. Haunted houses are all fake, besides I’ll be there to protect you.” He joked, taking Sky’s hand and leading him to the door.

\---

Sky was more than eager to get out of the car. They had been crammed in together, taking up every seat in the car and even then Time had offered to drive the rest of the group. He stretched once they got out, noticing that the costume didn’t quite allow him to do so. Oh well.

The first thing he noticed was the large crowd at the front of the parking lot, along with the overly-decorated area in front of them. He could hear Wind’s excited chatter behind him as he and Mask climbed out of the car.

“It’s gonna be so fun! All the creepy Halloween stuff, and the scares, you’ll have so much fun,” Although the two young teens were chatting with each other, Sky couldn’t help but feel like Wind was speaking to him. Creepy Halloween stuff? That did not sound fun.

Twilight reached for his hand as the group made their way to the crowd, noticing the groups being let into the maze of a house. He gave Twilight’s hand a gentle squeeze, glancing up at the brunette. Upon seeing the excited gleam in Twilight’s eyes, he decided that he would try to enjoy the night.

He was not enjoying the night in the slightest. Inside the house was a maze of hallways and rooms filled with different decorations. Wind and Mask had disappeared long ago, taking Cori and Four with them as they ran through the halls. Warriors and Time had agreed to go through the house with Sky and Twilight, but soon found themselves separated as well, wanting to check out the basement level.

Sky was practically clinging to Twilight’s arm as they walked deeper into the house, the light fading into nothing as they neared the end of the hallway. “How much longer are we in here for?” He asked as Twilight pulled open the door leading into a large room with cobwebs.

“Until we can find our way out,” Twilight smiled, gently leading Sky through the room, doing his best to avoid the cob webs. Shadows were draped across the furniture, leaving everything to be bathed in a black void of seemingly nothingness. That is until Twilight stopped dead in his tracks, his grip on Sky’s hand tightening.

“Why’d you stop?” Sky spoke up, looking up at Twilight before following the other’s gaze. On the far side of the room, a shadow moved, although it wasn’t a normal one. The shadow moved away from the wall, coming out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Once Sky got a clear view of it he felt as those he was frozen in place. This thing, creature, whatever he liked to call it was taller than them by a few inches and walked on four legs. Its face was covered by a mask, body draped in moss and torn black fabric. Its pace was slow, almost as if it was stalking them.

Sky knew it wasn’t real. Nothing was real in this place. It’s all fake. The mantra repeated in his head as the creature got closer, the air tense between them as it stood just as frozen as them. Twilight’s grip on his hand was crushing, though Sky hardy noticed through his panicked haze.

Taking a step backwards, he tried to put some distance between himself and that thing. It was fake. It was fake. Nothing here is real. It’s fake. It’s fake. It’s fake.

Everything happened too fast. The creature rushed forward, causing Sky to release his grip on Twilight’s hand and bolt from the door. His heart pounded against his chest as blood rushed against his ears. He had to get away. Get away. Get away. The handle slipped between his hands, his grasp weak as he tried to open it.

The sounds behind him were lost in fear as he faltered once more. A crack rang through the room followed by a shout as Twilight swung, nailing the creature in the face.

There was a silence that hung in the air as Twilight and Sky turned to look at the creature, who just didn’t seem quite right anymore. Its stance was thrown off, as if it wasn’t sure where it was.

Sky had the door open. He wasn’t wasting anymore time. “Twilight lets go.” He quickly grabbed the other’s hand, yanking him out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Once they were away from the godforsaken room Twilight began to laugh. Confused, Sky turned to look at the other, watching as Twilight began to laugh harder. “Are you seriously laughing? After what just happened?” To say he was confused was an understatement.

“Sky, we’re in a haunted house. I think I just punched some dude trying to do his job,” Sky took a moment to process the words, quickly burying his face in his hands as the realization dawned on him.

“Oh my god you’re right,” Twilight laughed, pulling the other close, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sky was quick to wrap his arms around the other, his face pressed against Twilight’s shoulder. “We’ll never live this down if the others find out.”

“Well, it can stay between us,” Twilight laughed, running his hand up and down Sky’s back, trying to soothe his frightened boyfriend. “Come on, let’s find the exit and see if there’s any other fun things to do around here.” Sky pulled away, once again intertwining his fingers with Twilight’s as they retraced their steps back to the entrance.

Once outside he noticed only Time and Warriors by where they had parked, the two chatting. “Did you guys finally have enough of that place?” Warriors asked, looking over at Twilight.

With a nervous laugh Twilight responded, glancing at the two. “I uh, may have punched one of the workers. It was an accident though!” He quickly pointed out, earning an amused chuckle from Warriors.

“Haunted houses aren’t my thing either, I don’t understand how Wind likes them,” He pointed out, grabbing a piece of popcorn from the bag he and Time were sharing. “There’s more to do than just the house, there’s a festival nearby. You two should check it out while we wait for the others.”

“Are you sure? We can wait with you,” Twilight offered but was cut off by Warriors waving his hand.

“Nah we’re fine here, go enjoy your night,” He smiled, motioning towards the festival's bright lights. Sky eagerly grabbed Twilight’s hand, gently pulling him towards the crowd of people below the lights.

The smell of baked goods and warm meals soon filled the air, which brought a smile to Sky’s face. “Happy Halloween?” He asked, looking over at Twilight.

“Happy Halloween love,” Twilight pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his soft lips before gently tugging him further into the festival that awaited them.


End file.
